The Importance of Trust
by shobsnet02
Summary: Time line: Hana Yori Dango Season 1, Episdoe 4  I think . Tsukushi Makino's thoughts and what she felt when Tsukasa Domyouji thought that she slept with another guy and turned his back on her.


The Importance of Trust

One-shot

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. Why would I even waste time writing here if I did?_

**(A/N: Time line is during Hana Yori Dango Season 1, Episode 4(I think) when Domyouji thought that Makino slept with another man and betrayed him. Don't kill me, this just came up a few minutes ago! Please review, I'd really appreciate it.)

* * *

**

_**Summary: Tsukasa Domyouji thinks Tsukushi Makino, whom he considers his first love, betrayed him by sleeping with another guy. Tsukushi is very much hurt, of course. How did she feel at that short moment of confrontation and betrayal?

* * *

**_

_**Tsukushi's POV**_

My chest heaved as I saw that picture, placed in a wooden picture frame, surrounded by other shots of me sleeping with some guy. How did my life get so screwed up? Unbelievable! Domyouji cannot see this, or else he will kill me before I could even explain.

Coherent thoughts left me as Yuriko pulled my hair and searing pain spread throughout my entire body. That woman could really rival a tiger if she would like to, I swear. Suddenly, the crowd parted and Domyouji emerged.

Uh oh. What will I do now? He is bound to see these pictures, it's inevitable. My hands stopped prying Yuriko's hands from my hair and they dropped to my sides in defeat. Anticipation was the only feeling I recognized at that time, dreading what was to come.

"What are you doing?" he asked her angrily.

She quickly raised her hand and showed him the photo of me and the unknown guy. I watched his eyes widen in disbelief and his face changed into a mask of anger.

"Makino, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, with anger prominent in his expression.

I retaliated in fear and quickly replied. "It's not true. I was framed up by someone who probably hates me. Please, believe me." I pleaded, my eyes tearing up, knowing that if he did not listen to me I had no one to turn to.

Why did Rui Hanazawa go after Shizuka at this time? Now, no one will save me. I am doomed.

Tsukasa looked like he wanted to believe me, yet he thought twice about it and slowly turned away. The sound of his footsteps pierced my heart in a way I never knew possible.

I thought—I thought that maybe he did care about me after all, that deep inside his heart he was a human being who just longed to be loved by someone. I was wrong. In reality, he was a monster—cold, heartless and cruel. These thoughts passed through my mind because of my anger, and unclear thinking was the last thing I needed right now.

They all clapped loudly as Domyouji departed and left the school. The students of Eitoku Gakuen advanced at me from all sides, with evil glints in their eyes. I could only imagine what kind of horror and pain they will inflict on me this time.

"It is the same as getting a red notice! Poor Tsukky, there is no one to save you this time. Tsubaki is in Los Angeles, Shizuka is in France, and Rui Hanazawa went after Shizuka. What will happen to you?" Yuriko asked, in ock concern.

A cruel smile formed on her lips, and it scared me. Her words were true for once, and I knew she was serious. I am in trouble-—big trouble. I did not even know if I will get out of this hell hole alive. I could only hope that I will be fine after this.

Even though I wanted to run in fear, I did not let it show. I put on a brave façade and glared at all of them. "What's with that look on your face?" One of Yuriko's minions asked.

"You have even deceived the entire school. Show her no mercy! Get her!" Yuriko shouted, shooting daggers with her eyes at me.

Everybody obeyed her command and started pushing e around, but I fought back. It was useless, because they were too many. But I did not stop, because the thought of him leaving me was more painful than this torture I was receiving from my classmates.

There was something that remained in me, something that could not be taken away by anybody. The hope that maybe he did care about me after all.

* * *

**(A/N: I didn't put much effort in this, I admit. But please, I could use a little appreciation here. The fact that I spent time for this is already a lot from me, considering all those home works left for me to finish. Click that button down there and receive my eternal gratitude!) **


End file.
